Le fantôme de Noël
by Yumi-tan
Summary: Don't worry, I'll write this story in English later ;) Le jour de Noël, Erza reçoit la visite du fameux fantôme de Noël. Elle va donc revivre certains moments du passé, avoir une autre vision du présent, mais également du futur, et peut-être réalisera-t-elle qu'elle est mieux entourée qu'elle ne le pensait... Du Grayza, pour changer ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello mes cher petits lecteurs ! Ça y est, j'écris finalement quelque chose en français ! Je n'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire qu'hier soir, mais pour je ne sais quelle raison j'ai subitement eu envie de l'écrire là maintenant... En fait c'est surtout en attendant que ma bêta reader en english ne corrige quelques petits trucs pour mon OS (que je posterai dès que les petites corrections seront faites). Je sais, dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas continuer FFC ? Parce que c'est un chapitre où il n'y a pas du tout de GrayZa, ce qui me fait littéralement chier ! J'ai ajouté d'autres couples uniquement pour que mon histoire ne soit pas trop vide, mais en fait je regrette carrément... C'est aussi pour ça que lorsque j'écris sur ces autres couples, je les réunis en un seul chapitre et ne mélange pas avec du Grayza, histoire de les expédier.**

 **Mais pour en revenir à cette histoire, à la base j'avais pensé faire un OS, mais finalement ce sera un two-shot (et pourtant il sera probablement plus court que mon OS que je publierai bientôt).**

 **Je suis désolée mais en ce qui concerne les noms, je prendrai les originaux, c'est-à-dire ceux qui sont utilisés en anglais (j'ai déjà eu du mal à renouer avec la mise en forme française...), mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne changera rien, ne soyez juste pas choqués ;)**

 **For those who don't speak French or who prefer reading it in English, don't worry, I'll translate it, although I don't know when.**

* * *

 **Attention, cette histoire prend en compte certains événements suivant le manga, et donc par conséquent quelques spoils.**

 **FT ne m'appartient pas, tout comme ses personnages.**

* * *

\- Joyeux Noël !

\- Santé !

\- C'est l'heure des cadeaux maintenant !

Fairy Tail, la guilde la plus bruyante, la plus destructrice, la plus joviale, mais également la guilde qui ne se soucie pas des dégâts engendrés, était en train de fêter Noël. C'était le premier Noël depuis la reformation de la guilde après un an de dissolution. Les ennuis n'étaient pas encore finis mais le fait d'être enfin tous réunis était suffisant pour tous les membres pour fêter dignement cet événement. Aussi ont-ils choisi de faire appel à des traiteurs afin de célébrer leur retrouvailles dans la joie et la bonne humeur (plus que d'habitude) au cours de cette soirée. La fête battait son plein et on aurait dit que chaque membre avait décidé d'être encore plus bruyant que d'habitude. C'était la énième fois qu'ils avaient reconstruit la guilde, mais cette fois, ils l'avaient améliorée et même agrandie. C'était donc le lieu idéal pour inviter des membres d'autres guildes dont certains de Sabertooth qui s'étaient joints à la fête, tout comme certains membres de Lamia Scale, Mairmaid Heel, ou encore, au grand dam des membres masculins de Fairy Tail et d'une certaine Titania, Blue Pegasus.

Il était donc minuit, l'heure d'échanger les cadeaux. Cana avait reçu une quantité considérable d'alcool, à son grand plaisir, tandis que Lucy avait eu toutes sortes de bijoux qui, apparemment étaient rares. Juvia avait reçu un nombre incalculable de figurines/ oreillers/ objets à l'effigie de son Gray-sama, à l'exceptions d'un, à l'image de Lyon (venant évidemment de Lyon). Natsu et Happy avaient quant à eux une montagne de nourriture (du poisson pour l'exceed et du feu venant de différentes parties de Fiore pour Natsu, ainsi que de la vraie nourriture). Gajeel avait évidemment eu des boulons et toutes sortes de choses en fer, mais ne nous attardons pas sur chaque membre de la guilde car ils ont tous eu leurs cadeaux tant désirés. La personne la plus difficile à cerner concernant les cadeaux de Noël était Erza. Bien sûr, la première idée aurait été de lui offrir des fraisiers, ce qui était apparemment l'idée de beaucoup de membres, mais aussi folle de cette pâtisserie soit-elle, elle ne pourrait évidemment pas tout manger avant que ça ne perde. Aussi, la tête rouge était-elle un casse-tête pour un certain mage aux cheveux corbeaux. Gray essayait chaque année de se surpasser et de se creuser les méninges afin de trouver LE cadeaux qui pourrait faire apparaître des étincelles dans les yeux de la grande Titania. Non pas qu'il voulait être celui qui l'impressionnerait (un peu quand même), mais c'était devenu comme une sorte de challenge, voire même un duel entre Natsu et lui. Erza avait toujours réussi à les surprendre avec des cadeaux à couper le souffle ou qui leur faisaient réellement plaisir, c'est pourquoi ils s'étaient juré de lui rendre la pareille.

Pendant qu'Erza offrait son cadeau à Wendy, Gray s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit son cadeaux. Tous les yeux s'étaient tournés vers eux, notamment parce que la plupart du temps, ses cadeaux étaient plutôt... spéciaux. Mais étant donné que ceux de Natsu l'étaient tout autant, ils étaient toujours à égalité côté "surprise" (dans le mauvais sens du terme). Toutefois, Erza ne rejetait jamais leurs cadeaux et les acceptait avec le sourire. Elle savait que même s'ils étaient ridicules, inimaginables, voire même impossibles, ses amis y avaient mis tout leur cœur pour les trouver/ confectionner.

Tout le monde dans le guilde retint son souffle, se demandant ce que Gray avait pu choisir comme cadeau. En temps normal il avait de bonnes idées, notamment pour tous ceux qui n'étaient pas Erza, alors sans doute était-ce à cause de cette compétition avec Natsu, mais il n'avait que des idées à dormir debout.

Erza lui sourit et lui tendit également son cadeau. Gray n'osa pas l'ouvrir et attendit patiemment qu'elle ouvre le sien. La reine des fées tira délicatement sur le ruban et le papier cadeaux se défit instantanément, révélant une petite boîte rouge. Elle l'ouvrit et ses yeux s'émerveillèrent. Des étincelles. Elle avait ces fameuses étincelles que Gray attendait. Ces étincelles qui disaient qu'elle aimait son cadeau et qu'elle le conserverait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours (du moins il l'espérait). Elle se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents et fit un pas en avant, comme si elle allait lui sauter au cou, mais elle se retint et n'en fit rien. Gray fut déçu l'espace de quelques secondes mais un sourire se dessina rapidement sur ses lèvres. Il aimait voir la grande Erza Scarlet sourire ainsi. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue comme ça, pour ne pas dire presque jamais, ou tout du moins, ça faisait longtemps qu' _ **IL**_ ne l'avait pas rendue heureuse comme ça, et il en était ravi. Alors même si elle s'était ravisée au moment de lui sauter au cou, son sourire et son visage aussi heureux lui suffisaient. Il pensait que son cadeau n'était pas extraordinaire, mais il savait qu'elle en serait touchée.

Tous les autres membres de la guilde (plus les invités) se demandaient ce qu'était le fameux cadeau de Gray. Natsu commença à s'impatienter et s'écria :

\- Alors, c'est quoi ton cadeau, le glaçon pervers ?

\- Ouais, c'est quoi mister Freeze ? Renchérit Gajeel.

Gray ne leur prêta aucune attention mais Erza reprit ses esprits et retira l'objet qui se trouvait dans la petite boîte pour le montrer aux autres.

Lorsqu'ils virent ce que c'était, ils s'émerveillèrent avec des "oooh" et des "woaah". Après toute cette agitation, chacun retourna à ses occupations, c'est-à-dire l'ouverture de leurs cadeaux. Erza s'assit à une table et y déposa le cadeau de Gray. Elle l'admira et l'observa dans tous les recoins.

C'était une petite sculpture de glace représentant tous les membres de la guilde. Sur le socle était gravé "Ta famille". Chaque personnage brandissait ce qui le caractérisait. Natsu avait le poing levé et une véritable flamme en émanait. Erza ne savait pas comment Gray s'y était prit pour combiner le feu et la glace, mais ça rendait son cadeau encore plus spectaculaire. Elle observa chaque détail de la sculpture et son émerveillement augmenta de plus en plus. Lucy brandissait ses clés tandis que Wendy effectuait un hurlement du dragon. Elle eut un petit rire quand elle vit que Gray s'était représenté en boxer. Ses bras étaient tendus devant lui, son poing droit plaqué contre sa paume gauche, comme quand il s'apprête à créer quelque chose. Puis son regard s'attarda sur son propre personnage. Elle arborait sa toute nouvelle armure avec des ailes faites d'épées. Erza rougit légèrement en voyant comment Gray l'avait représentée. Était-elle aussi sexy en vrai ? Elle remarqua alors que même s'il avait du passer des heures, voire des jours à confectionner cette sculpture, il avait du passer un temps considérable à la sculpter elle. Tous les détails étaient là. La petite mèche légèrement plus longue que les autres, le petit pli sous ses lèvres que personne ne remarquait, mais également un grain de beauté qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'à présent, mais qui, elle en était sûre, existait bel et bien à cet endroit.

Elle se mit à sourire de plus belle. Gray s'était vraiment investi dans ce cadeau. Elle posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés sur la table et continua d'admirer son cadeau jusqu'à ce que Lucy, Natsu, Gray et Happy la rejoignent.

\- Ton cadeau est vraiment exceptionnel Gray, dit Lucy au mage de glace. Je sais que tu es un grand mage et tout, mais ta sculpture ne va-t-elle pas fondre ?

L'intéressé se mit à sourire.

\- Sauf que ce n'est pas de la glace normale.

\- Tu veux dire que...

\- Ouais, c'est la glace de devil slayer.

\- Je vois, de cette façon elle ne fondra pas... Je n'y aurais jamais pensé !

La blonde se tourna vers la reine des fées.

\- Tu as de la chance Erza ! Moi, tout ce que Gray m'a offert c'est une pierre.

\- C'est quand même un rubis... précisa Gray.

\- Rubis que tu as trouvé lors d'une mission !

\- J'aurais pu le revendre je te signale !

Erza sourit en regardant ses amis, ce qui n'échappa pas à Gray. Celui-ci se mit à rougir et à se gratter l'arrière de la tête, mal à l'aise.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas un cadeau de grande valeur, mais j'espère que tu l'apprécie quand même...

\- Au contraire, il a encore plus de valeur que n'importe quelle pierre précieuse à mes yeux, elle lui dit en lui offrant un de ses plus beaux sourires.

Gray rougit de plus en plus. Ça lui manquait de ne plus être aussi proche d'elle. Depuis plusieurs années ils s'étaient éloignés et passaient de moins en moins de temps ensemble, jusqu'à ce que la team Natsu ne se forme. Mais le pire était depuis que la guilde s'était reformée. Apparemment elle avait passé toute l'année avec _lui_ et ne parlait plus que de _lui_. Ils n'étaient partis en missions tous les cinq que quelques fois depuis leurs retrouvailles car le reste de ses missions elle les faisait avec _son_ aide à _lui_.

Gray sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit une voix masculine.

\- Men, quel est ce doux parfum ?

Erza sentit des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- I-Ichiya ?

\- Ma douce Erza, je viens t'offrir ton cadeau de Noël, dit le membre de Blue Pegasus.

Erza se mit à craindre le pire. Elle regarda ses amis à tour de rôle, espérant que l'un d'eux viendrait à son secours. Heureusement, Nichiya n'était pas là; il l'aurait achevée...

Natsu était pétrifié car Bob venait de faire son apparition, Lucy était occupée à repousser les membres des Trimens, Happy riait et se moquait de ses amis, tandis que Juvia venait de faire une soudaine apparition de nulle part et tentait de donner son cadeau à Gray par tous les moyens (lequel était une poupée gonflable à son effigie). Autant dire qu'Erza se retrouvait seule face au leader des Trimens...

\- Ferme les yeux, dit Ichiya en fermant les siens et en faisant un cul de poule avec ses lèvres.

Erza ne savait pas quoi faire et, sans réfléchir, elle lâcha :

\- Désolée Ichiya, mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un.

Tous les yeux se sont tournés vers elle.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment, dit-elle, se forçant à sourire et espérant que pour une fois, elle pourrait mentir sans que ça ne se voit. Elle se rappela alors de son rendez-vous avec Jellal le lendemain et son faux sourire se transforma en un vrai. Ils ne sortaient pas réellement ensemble mais ils étaient devenus encore plus proches qu'avant et elle l'avait toujours aimé. Son mensonge n'en était donc pas entièrement un. Elle se détendit peu à peu et redevint naturelle.

\- D'ailleurs, demain j'ai un rendez-vous avec lui pour lui offrir son cadeau, elle ajouta en souriant de plus belle mais également en rougissant follement.

Elle ne remarqua pas que son visage s'était illuminé et qu'elle parlait comme une ado (bien qu'elle n'ait que vingt ans, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se comporter comme une personne de cet âge, ce qui fit une différence énorme entre son comportement habituel et son comportement actuel), ce qui au contraire n'échappa pas aux autres personnes présentes.

Juvia, qui avait finalement réussi à refourguer son cadeau à Gray grâce à un moment d'inattention (quand Erza a avoué sortir avec quelqu'un), fut la première à prendre la parole après cette révélation.

\- Juvia est contente pour toi, Erza-san. C'est Jellal n'est-ce pas ?

Le cœur de Gray s'accéléra. Évidemment que c'était lui ! Elle ne jurait que par lui !

\- O-oui, répondit Erza en bégayant, ce qui était une première (en dehors des fois où Ichiya était impliqué).

Elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa réponse qu'un grand bruit se fit entendre. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Gray. Il avait, sans s'en rendre compte, éclaté la poupée de Juvia avec de la glace (par je ne sais quel moyen).

\- G-Gray-sama ?

\- C'est rien, il répondit sombrement.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le bar.

\- Gray, l'appela Erza.

Il se retourna à contrecœur tout en soupirant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Merci pour ton cadeau, sincèrement.

\- C'est rien, il dit d'un ton las en se retournant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda Lucy.

\- J'sais pas, il est bizarre et il le sera toujours, c'est tout, dit Natsu, comme si ceci expliquait cela.

Lucy se tourna vers Erza.

\- Raconte-moi tout !

Erza sourit faiblement à son amie.

\- Je suis désolée, je suis un peu fatiguée. Une autre fois peut-être ?

La mage céleste fit la moue.

\- J'espère bien ! Elle reporta alors son attention sur les Trimens afin de les repousser pour la énième fois tandis qu'Erza quittait la guilde.

La nuit était paisible et même si la saison était la plus froide de l'année, le froid était supportable. Erza admira la neige qui recouvrait la berge de la rivière et décida de s'y asseoir quelques minutes. La rivière était gelée mais le reflet de la lune s'y reflétait malgré tout, ce qui embellissait encore plus la vue. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle appréciait cet endroit. C'était comme son espace privé, comme si elle se sentait réellement chez elle, encore plus qu'à la guilde. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais c'était son emplacement préféré. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, quand le froid commençait vraiment à faire son effet (et que ses fesses étaient gelées par la neige), Erza décida de rentrer à Fairy Hill. Elle entendait encore l'animation qui provenait de la guilde et elle se mit à sourire. Sa famille. Gray avait raison, Fairy Tail était sa famille. Elle le savait, mais certaines fois elle se disait qu'ils seraient mieux sans elle, notamment à cause de tout ce qui s'était passé à la tour Paradis, ou encore quand Jellal avait été arrêté. Gray avait sans doute compris ce qu'elle ressentait à ces moments là et s'était fait le devoir de lui rappeler qu'elle avait une famille, que cette famille c'était Fairy Tail, et que peu importait son passé, elle ne pourrait pas s'en débarrasser aussi facilement parce qu'ils seraient toujours là pour elle.

Elle sortit le cadeau du mage de glace et le leva pour mieux le voir à travers les rayons de lune. Les figurines se mirent alors à briller et tout d'un coup, elles se mirent à bouger. Natsu abattait son poing en feu dans le vide tandis que Gray faisait son mouvement habituel des deux mains. Le plus surprenant fut sa propre figurine qui s'était mise à voler de quelques centimètres. Gray s'était vraiment surpassé...

Erza se dépêcha de rentrer et lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre, elle déposa le cadeau de Gray sur la commode de sa pièce principale (là où elle dort). Elle laissa ses volets ouverts afin que les rayons de la lune puissent atteindre la petite sculpture. Elle se ré-équippa en pyjama et s'allongea sur son lit, regardant de loin la mini guilde. Elle sentit ses paupières s'alourdir et petit à petit, le sommeil la gagna.

.

Erza devait avoir dormi pendant seulement une ou deux heures lorsqu'elle fut réveillée par un bruit. Elle invoqua silencieusement une épée et entrouvrit un œil. Elle ne voyait pas très bien mais elle pu apercevoir une silhouette aux cheveux blonds. Elle se leva alors d'un bond et se jeta sur l'intrus, pour au final se retrouver par terre. Elle n'avait pas très bien compris ce qui s'était passé et pensait avoir mal évalué la distance dans le noir, parce que c'était comme si elle était passée à travers la silhouette inconnue, ce qui était totalement impossible.

\- Hey ! Fais attention, ça pourrait être dangereux !

Erza se retourna pour faire face à la propriétaire de la voix qui venait de dire ça. Propriétaire qui n'était pas si inconnue que ça.

\- Lucy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu sais que j'aurais pu te tuer !

\- J'avais remarqué, merci... Mais je ne suis pas vraiment Lucy.

\- Gemini ?

\- Non plus. Je suis le fantôme de Noël.

\- Lucy... Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur pour ça... Je te l'ai dis, je suis fatiguée et...

\- Je ne suis vraiment pas Lucy. J'ai une idée, donne-moi ta main !

Erza hésita mais s'exécuta. Sa main passa littéralement à travers celle de la blonde.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ?

\- Je te l'ai dis, je suis le fantôme de Noël. Enfin, un des fantômes de Noël... Normalement on est trois, celui du passé, du présent et du futur, mais comme on est en manque de personnel – et aussi en manque d'argent – je suis toute seule. Sans oublier qu'il y a tellement de personnes égoïstes dans ce monde, ce qui fait que tous les autres fantômes sont réquisitionnés... Mais ça ne changera rien à notre programme !

\- Quel programme ? Et si tu n'es pas Lucy mais dieu sait quoi, pourquoi dans ce cas, est-ce que tu lui ressemble trait pour trait ?

\- C'est pour que tu sois moins perdue et que tu aies un point de repère, quelque chose de familier, et ce, tout au long de notre voyage, dit l'inconnue-qui-n'était-pas-Lucy-mais-qui-lui-ressemblait-comme-deux-gouttes-d'eau en souriant comme une idiote.

\- Pour que je sois moins perdue ? Désolée de te dire ça mais ça fait plutôt l'effet contraire... Quoiqu'il en soit, qui es-tu _réellement_ et que me veux-tu ?

\- Je te l'ai dis, je suis un des fantômes de Noël. Je suis là pour te rappeler ce qu'était ta vie, ce qu'elle est actuellement et comment les gens te perçoivent, et enfin, ce que tu deviendras.

\- Ok... mais qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu me dis bien la vérité ? Je ne suis pas fermée d'esprit, mais les fantômes n'existent pas... Je veux dire, à part le premier maître... Maintenant que j'y pense, tu dis peut-être vrai...

\- Et si je te disais quelque chose que seule toi ou peu de personnes savent ? Quelque chose que même Lucy ne sait pas ?

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Tu disais avoir eu l'habitude de prendre des bains avec Gray et Natsu, mais tu n'as jamais dis si tu avais pris des bains seule avec l'un des deux n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est vrai.

\- Tu n'as jamais pris de bain avec Gray avant d'en prendre avec les deux garçons, mais après votre quatrième bain à trois, tu en as pris un seule avec lui. Tu as déjà pris des tas de fois des bains avec seulement Natsu, mais une seule fois avec seulement Gray.

\- Et toi tu aurais pu le demander à Gray, ce qui fait que cette information n'est pas valable.

L'inconnue-qui-n'était-pas-Lucy-mais-qui-lui-ressemblait-comme-deux-gouttes-d'eau soupira.

\- Très bien... Tu as beau essayer de te convaincre du contraire, mais tu as eu un faible pour Gray quand tu étais petite.

\- C'est faux !

L'inconnue-qui-n'était-pas-Lucy-mais-qui-lui-ressemblait-comme-deux-gouttes-d'eau se mit à sourire.

\- Si tu le dis... mais tu as aimé Jellal...

Erza se mit à rougir. La blonde sourit en coin et poursuivit.

\- Je ne sais pas tout de ta vie, à vrai dire les gens à qui je suis censée ouvrir les yeux ne m'intéressent pas du tout. Néanmoins, je connais les éléments essentiels.

\- Comme les personnes avec qui j'ai pris un bain ? Erza demanda sceptiquement en haussant les sourcils.

Le fantôme sourit.

\- Entre autres. Mais passons maintenant aux présentations. Comme je te l'ai dis, je suis un fantôme de Noël, mais tu peux m'appeler Faith. Je suis là pour t'ouvrir les yeux concernant ton comportement odieux envers les autres. J'ai cru comprendre que tu usais même de ta force pour faire régner l'ordre, ce qui n'est pas bien. Maintenant que tu as tous les éléments en main, tu vas pouvoir me suivre.

\- Où ?

Faith regarda Erza comme si elle venait de lui annoncer qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'était un lacrima.

\- Mais dans le passé voyons ! Donne-moi ta main.

Erza s'exécuta à nouveau, mais cette fois sa main se posa bel et bien dans celle de Faith.

\- Et maintenant, c'est parti !

* * *

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est bien du Grayza ! En fait, Jellal n'apparaîtra même pas en chair et en os (normalement)...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Écrire en français est carrément plus simple ! (c'est un peu normal d'ailleurs) Non seulement c'est plus rapide à écrire, mais en plus je ne l'écris qu'une seule fois (contrairement en anglais) et je ne dépends pas de ma bêta (donc pas de délai d'attente de correction puis de discussions sur une façon de dire telle ou telle phrase). Donc finalement, peut-être que j'écrirai d'autres OS en français (si je les tape d'abord en français, pas si je les écris à la main avant de les traduire). Toutefois, je n'écrirai pas mes fanfic en français... (non, je ne renie pas mes origines, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'aime la France !)**

 **Amyrel, ne t'inquiètes pas, Erza est obligée d'ouvrir les yeux, c'est Gray après tout !**

 **Eaonya, merci, et pour tout te dire, si j'ai publié cette histoire en français, c'est grâce à toi ;)**

* * *

Lorsque Faith lâcha la main d'Erza, celle-ci entrouvrit les yeux avec précaution. Elle ne savait pas ce qui venait de se passer, mais une lumière aveuglante avait surgi de nulle part et les avait soudainement enveloppées. Faith lâcha un léger soupir et lorsqu'Erza eut entièrement retrouvé la vue, elle pu constater que la blonde consultait une sorte de montre qui apparemment faisait également office de calendrier détaillé en 3D. Les deux jeunes filles restèrent là, immobiles, l'une attendant que l'autre ait fini d'attendre Dieu sait quoi. Commençant à s'impatienter, Erza allait demander au fantôme ce qu'elles étaient censées faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des reniflements. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'elles étaient sur la berge de la rivière si familière. Elle vit ensuite une petite tête rouge, mais également un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs qui fonçait droit sur elle. Comprenant ce qui était en train de se passer, Erza fit un mouvement de recul pour que le mini Gray ne la voie pas. Si elles étaient revenues dans le passé, il ne valait mieux pas qu'elles interagissent avec des protagonistes de cette époque, et encore moins avec un ami aussi proche que Gray. Toutefois, si Erza tenta de se cacher, il n'en fut pas de même pour Faith. La blonde regardait alternativement sa montre, le Gray enfant et la Erza enfant qui étaient en train de parler. Elle fronça des sourcils puis grommela quelque chose. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle remarqua enfin qu'Erza était hors de sa vue.

\- Erza, tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher ?

\- S'ils me voient ça risque de changer le futur. Tout le monde n'est pas un fantôme comme toi !

\- Eh bien plus ou moins... Ils ne te voient pas et ne t'entendent pas. Nous sommes ici en tant que spectatrices donc rien ne changera. En fait, ce n'est pas un retour vers le passé à proprement dit, mais une projection passive dans le passé.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on est là ?

\- Je te l'ai dis, pour que tu te rendes compte que ton comportement te mènera à ta perte. Le rôle des fantômes de Noël est d'ouvrir les yeux aux gens égoïstes, odieux et égocentriques.

Erza ne s'était jamais considérée comme parfaite, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'on ai pu la voir comme quelqu'un d'égoïste, d'odieux ou d'égocentrique. Stricte à la rigueur, mais c'était toujours pour le mieux. Elle reporta alors son attention sur les deux enfants. Un sourire à la fois mélancolique et heureux apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle se souvenait de ce moment où Gray lui disait vouloir simplement rester là, assis à côté d'elle. Elle avait alors réalisé qu'il n'était pas si insupportable que ça et avait même ressentit de la gratitude envers lui. Il avait été son premier ami à Fairy Tail et cette amitié en avait engendré d'autres. Elle s'était plus ouverte aux autres et était par la suite devenue amie avec Cana et le reste des membres de la guile. Gray avait été le commencement de tout et pour une quelconque raison, elle pensa qu'il serait peut-être celui qui bouclerait la boucle. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait, mais c'est ce qu'elle ressentait.

Erza ne l'avait jamais réalisé jusque là, ou plutôt, elle ne s'était jamais posé la question puisqu'il était à ce moment là le seul garçon d'environ son âge, mais depuis que Faith l'avait mentionné, elle commençait à se demander si elle n'avait pas en effet ressentit un petit quelque chose pour Gray, même si elle l'avait farouchement nié.

Elle observa les deux enfants en silence, ne se rappelant plus de ce qui s'était passé ensuite, mais Faith lui prit la main en grommelant une fois de plus et la même lumière aveuglante que celle qui les avait emmenées là les enveloppa. Elle ferma les yeux juste à temps et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle se retrouva projetée dans une des rues de Magnolia.

La tête rouge regarda autour d'elle et elle pu constater qu'il commençait à faire nuit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Faith comme pour lui demander ce qu'elles attendaient cette fois-ci. La blonde agita sa main en guise de réponse, lui disant de patienter, ce qu'elles ne firent pas longtemps.

Cette fois, Erza voyait sa version rajeunie cachée derrière un mur. Elle ne se rappelait pas vraiment de ce moment mais à en juger par sa longue natte, elle devait avoir aux alentours de douze-treize ans.

Intriguée par ce qui pouvait bien intéresser la Erza de cette époque à un ce moment là, elle dirigea son regard vers la rue qui descendait. Apparemment la jeune fille était en train d'espionner quelqu'un. Elle avait l'air à la fois énervée et triste. Erza entendit alors une voix féminine. Une voix familière et qui à cette époque l'agaçait plus que tout au monde mais qui maintenant était la plus douce et la plus agréable qu'elle eut pu entendre.

\- Je n'aime pas vraiment ce genre de fête, mais si je peux battre Erza, j'irai sans poblème.

\- Mira-nee, tu sais que ce n'est pas une compétition mais seulement un bal ?

\- Et alors ? Je suis sûre qu'elle ne trouvera aucun cavalier !

\- Parce que toi tu en as un ?

Cette fois ce n'était pas une fois féminine mais masculine. Ce n'était pas Elfman mais Gray. Soudain, Erza se rappela de ce moment. Elle ne l'avait pas montré, mais cette conversation lui avait fait de la peine, car même si Mirajane savait très bien qu'elle se cachait à ce moment là, la Erza de cette époque ne le savait pas et était persuadée qu'elle avait pensé tout ce qu'elle avait dit et allait dire.

\- J'ai tellement de propositions que je ne sais même pas qui choisir, dit Mirajane avec un rire triomphant.

\- Ça veut dire que tu n'en as pas ? Cette fois c'était Natsu.

La demoiselle Strauss grommela quelque chose comme quoi elle disait vrai, bien qu'il était évident qu'elle mentait.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'Erza n'en trouverait pas ? Demanda le jeune dragon slayer.

\- Parce qu'elle est effrayante – bien qu'elle ne me fasse pas peur – et que tous les hommes ont peur d'elle. Elle s'énerve facilement et elle est violente. Qui voudrait d'une fille comme elle ?

Les deux garçons se mirent à trembler au souvenir d'une Erza en colère.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est flippante... Des fois on dirait même un monstre...

Erza vit la jeune fille en question serrer des poings. Est-ce que Gray avait vraiment dit ça ? Est-ce qu'il pensait vraiment ça ?

Faith eut un sourire satisfait en voyant la scène, ce qui n'échappa pas à Erza. Elle fusilla la blonde du regard tout en se demandant si elle n'était pas du genre sadique. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur la Erza de cette époque. Elle était toute rouge, apparemment de colère, et serrait tellement ses poings qu'elle faillit en saigner des mains. Ce que Gray avait dit à ce moment là lui avait fait de la peine, mais encore plus lorsque Mirajane lui avait demandé avec qui il préférerait aller au fameux bal entre elle et Erza. Sa réponse fut immédiate.

\- Avec toi bien sûr ! Erza est une vraie furie !

C'en était trop. La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges partit en courant, plus énervée que jamais.

Les souvenirs surgirent en masse dans le cerveau d'Erza (celle de vingt ans). Elle se rappelait avoir couru aléatoirement pour au final se retrouver, de façon inévitable, à la berge. Elle s'était laissée tomber sur l'herbe et avait enroulé ses bras autour de ses genoux. Elle resta dans cette position pendant quelques minutes, et finalement, les larmes eurent raison de sa force mentale.

Le fait de se voir seule en train de se demander si elle était bel et bien un monstre donna à Erza l'envie de pleurer à son tour. Elle se rappelait être restée là pendant des heures jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine personne, la plus indésirable à ce moment, ne fasse son apparition derrière elle.

\- Ça fait des heures que je te cherche !

Erza ne répondit pas et fit comme s'il n'était pas là.

Comprenant alors qu'elle avait dû pleurer, le jeune garçon soupira.

\- Je t'avais pourtant dis que tu n'avais plus à pleurer toute seule...

Elle ne répondit pas une fois de plus. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler à ce garçon aux cheveux corbeaux, ce garçon qui prétendait être son ami, ce garçon qui répondait au nom de Gray et qui, de toute évidence, n'avait pas la moindre intention de partir avant qu'elle ne lui adresse la parole.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de m'en parler, mais s'il te plaît, est-ce que tu pourrais au moins arrêter de m'ignorer ?

\- Je ne t'ignore pas, elle répondit sèchement.

\- Tu m'as quand même snobé depuis que je suis là.

\- Parce que j'aimerais être seule.

\- Parce que tu pleures.

\- Je ne pleure pas. Je ne pleure jamais.

\- Erza, je suis probablement la dernière personne à qui tu pourrais faire croire ça. Si tu ne veux pas en parler très bien, mais saches que je suis là si tu en as besoin.

Erza tourna la tête vers lui et lui lança un regard noir.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu agis en tant que personne mature ?

Il parut surpris par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Je sais être adulte quand il le faut.

\- Adulte ? Tu n'as que onze ans ! Tu n'es qu'un gamin qui se fiche de ce que les autres ressentent. Tu es hypocrite et tu...

\- Wow, calme-toi Erza...

\- Me calmer ?! Je suis une furie je te rappelle ! Un monstre effrayant dont tous les hommes ont peur !

Le visage de Gray pâlit.

\- Tu-tu as entendu ?

Erza avait à nouveau les larmes aux yeux. Cette fois, non pas par tristesse mais par colère.

\- Et si c'était le cas ? Tu ne pourrais plus jouer les hypocrites avec moi, faire semblant d'être mon ami et de t'inquiéter pour moi ?

\- Je n'ai jamais fais semblant ! Et puis pourquoi ça prend une tournure aussi tragique ? J'ai juste dis que tu pouvais être effrayante, pas que je te détestais ou que je ne t'aimais pas !

Erza ne comprit pas pourquoi il avait fait la nuance entre "détester" et "ne pas aimer" mais elle s'en fichait.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

\- Alors explique-moi...

\- Peut-être que vous les garçons, vous avez l'habitude de vous traiter de monstre, de furie ou dieu sait quoi, mais pour une fille c'est différent ! Parce que oui, je suis comme n'importe quelle fille au cas où tu en aurais douté !

Gray soupira.

\- Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire... Tu es une fille, effrayante, une vraie furie quand tu t'y mets, une fille qui n'arrête pas de nous frapper Natsu et moi, une fille qui est respectée de tous, une fille qui sait gérer n'importe quelle situation... Une fille que j'étais venu inviter pour le bal de retour...

Erza haussa un sourcil, se demandant de quoi il parlait.

\- Je suis sérieux. Je sais que c'est un peu tard pour te le demander étant donné que le bal est ce soir, mais ce n'ai pas vraiment mon truc ce genre de choses... Et puis comme tu l'as dis je n'ai que onze ans...

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'avais aucune autre fille de disponible ? Elle t'ont toutes rejetées ?

Gray fronça des sourcils.

\- Non, c'est juste que je ne savait pas comment te le demander... je pensais que si je te le demandait à la dernière minute ça passerait plus facilement, comme si je te le demandait par dépit et...

\- Par dépit ? Donc il n'y avait vraiment plus aucune fille de libre ? Et Mirajane ? Elle n'avait aucun cavalier à ce que je sache ?

Gray émit un petit rire.

\- Non, elle n'en a pas. Parce qu'elle est encore plus effrayante que toi. Je veux dire, elle pourrait me tordre le cou juste parce que je ne dis pas ce qu'elle espère que je dise.

\- Comme quoi ?

Il hésita, repensant à l'aura noire qui émanait de Mirajane lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé avec qui il préférerait aller au bal.

\- Comme n'importe quoi. Ça n'a pas d'importance... Alors, tu veux bien y aller avec moi ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être ta roue de secours, et encore moins ton ultime choix.

\- Je n'ai jamais dis que tu étais mon ultime choix !

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me le demandes uniquement maintenant ?

\- Parce que...

Était-il obligé de lui dire qu'elle était son premier choix mais qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il l'aimait (ce qui était le cas, mais il ne le savait évidemment pas) – et accessoirement que Natsu ne se moque de lui – et que tout change entre eux ? Il n'avait que onze ans et ne connaissait rien à l'amour... Aussi avait-il décidé de prendre le risque qu'un autre ne l'invite avant lui. Ainsi, si personne ne lui demandait d'être sa cavalière il pourrait lui demander d'y aller ensemble parce qu'ils n'avaient personne également, en toute amitié.

\- Parce que je pensais que tu n'aimais pas ce genre de fête, il répondit après une seconde de réflexion.

Erza haussa un sourcil. C'était tout à fait plausible... Qui aurait pu savoir qu'Erza Scarlet avait toujours eu envie d'aller à ce genre d'événement ? Personne, hormis Cana.

\- Si tu accepte je t'offrirai des fraisiers...

Le visage d'Erza s'illumina d'un coup puis ses yeux se plissèrent, méfiants.

\- Je ne suis pas du genre qu'on achète.

Gray émit un petit rire.

\- Même si c'était des fraisiers venant de ta pâtisserie préférée ?

Erza ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais elle s'avoua rapidement vaincue (c'était bien la seule façon pour elle de le faire).

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas un gage ou quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Nope, absolument pas. De toute façon la furie que tu es me réglerait mon compte si c'était le cas,

il dit en riant.

Elle le frappa légèrement à l'épaule, le sourire aux lèvres. Puis son visage redevint sérieux.

\- Gray... est-ce que je fais vraiment peur ?

Il la dévisagea un moment. Non pas qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire, mais il était surpris qu'Erza se préoccupe autant de ce que pensaient les autres. Il lui sourit une fois de plus.

\- Eh bien, quand tu es en colère contre Natsu et moi – ce qui arrive souvent à cause de cet espèce de fou furieux – tu es vraiment effrayante, mais pas dans le sens auquel tu penses. Bien sûr, tu pourrais presque nous faire nous pisser dessus... Mais on sait que tu ne nous blesseras jamais sérieusement... Parce que tu es notre Erza Scarlet, la mage de rééquipement, aussi aimée que crainte.

Erza sourit timidement.

\- J'accepte, mais à une condition.

Gray haussa des sourcils.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Que, contrairement à maintenant, tu portes quelque chose !

\- Merde, encore !

Pour une fois, au lieu de le frapper ou de le réprimander, elle se mit à rire. Il la regarda en souriant. Elle n'avait jamais rit comme ça depuis qu'il la connaissait. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se désapait comme ça... Mais la situation était différente de d'habitude, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas frappé.

Faith souffla un grand coup. Elle était visiblement énervée et à bout de patience.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Je me suis encore trompée d'époque !

Avant même qu'Erza n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle se retrouvait enveloppée, pour la troisième fois, par cette étrange lumière agressive.

Une fois arrivées à destination (bonne ou non), Erza regarda Faith avec toute l'interrogation qu'elle put rassembler en ce seul regard.

\- Désolée, mais comme je te l'ai dis, je ne m'intéresse pas particulièrement à la vie des personnes comme toi.

Erza ne savait pas comment elle devait prendre le "comme toi", mais une chose était sûre, si le travail de Faith était d'ouvrir les yeux aux gens en leur montrant des extraits de leur vie et qu'elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle était censée montrer, elle n'était pas prête de rentrer à Fairy Hill et de pouvoir à nouveau se glisser dans son lit.

Cette fois, elles étaient loin d'arriver au bon moment. Elles avaient dû accélérer le temps pour qu'il y ait enfin quelque chose d'intéressant. Par quelque chose d'intéressant je veux dire autre chose qu'une Erza de douze ans en train de manger son fraisier. D'après son visage et sa taille, cette Erza ne devait être guère plus âgée que la précédente. Certes une Erza de douze ans, et donc du même âge, mais le temps qui s'était écoulé (ou qui allait s'écouler, Erza ne savait même pas si elles étaient revenue un peu avant le fameux bal ou après) ne devait pas être bien important. Elle en eut d'ailleurs la preuve quand Mirajane arriva en trombe dans la guilde.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'aies vraiment fait !

Erza l'ignora et continua de se concentrer sur sa... quatrième part de gâteau ?!

\- Venir à un bal en armure ! Et Gray qui vient uniquement vêtu d'un nœud papillon et de son boxer... Vous faites la paire tous les deux !

\- La ferme ! Je portais un nœud papillon, c'est déjà ça ! S'écria Gray qui venait également d'arriver.

\- Peut-être, mais ça aurait été mieux si tu avais porté le costume qui allait avec... Soupira Cana qui était au bar, à côté d'Erza.

\- Je te rappelle que je n'ai que onze ans ! Je ne suis pas censé porter de costume ou quoi que ce soit !

\- Par "ou quoi que ce soit", tu veux dire que tu n'es pas obligé de porter de vêtements ? Ricana Cana.

Gray devint rouge comme une tomate.

\- De toute façon, ce bal était inutile ! Qui organise un bal de retour ?

\- Guildart était quand même absent pendant huit mois...

\- Alors pourquoi, si c'était pour lui, est-ce qu'il était en mission ? Et puis, un bal ! Une fête à la rigueur...

\- Il a dû oublier qu'on donnait ce bal en son honneur...

\- Comme tout le monde à la guilde... Mais un bal, ça change de nos fêtes trop bruyantes.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, porter une armure à un bal, il n'y a qu'Erza pour le faire ! S'exclama Mirajane, comme pour rappeler qu'à la base, elle voulait se moquer de sa rivale pour ensuite entamer un combat.

Erza l'ignora et resta concentrée sur son gâteau. Voyant son manque de réaction, Mirajane commença à s'énerver et fit un bond vers elle, pied en l'air. Elle atteignit sa cible sans aucune difficulté et Erza se retrouva la tête la première dans son fraisier. Ni une ni deux, une aura noire émana de la future reine des fées qui, en une fraction de seconde, empoigna son agresseur et l'envoya dans le mur opposé. Elle s'essuya rapidement le visage, regarda sa pauvre pâtisserie ruinée (mais toujours comestible) et se rassit.

\- Sérieux ?! C'est tout ce que t'as dans le ventre ?! S'exclama Mirajane en se relevant.

Erza continua de l'ignorer, ce qui était des plus étrange, étant donné qu'en temps normal elle aurait entamé un de ses innombrables combats avec elle.

La jeune fille aux cheveux argent allait se diriger vers Erza quand Cana intervint.

\- C'est inutile, tu vois bien qu'elle ne répondra pas à tes provocations.

\- Elle finira bien par agir normalement !

\- J'en doute. Pas après ce qui s'est passé... dit Cana avec un sourire en coin et un ton chargé de sous-entendus.

Sa remarque fit mouche. Erza s'était soudainement raidie et écoutait attentivement ce que la brune racontait. Tous comme Gray...

\- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Mira.

\- Eh bien tout simplement de...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Erza et Gray avaient bondi sur elle en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire et se retrouvaient à présent au-dessus d'elle. La tête rouge avait retrouvé son aura menaçante et lançait un regard noir à son amie. Gray, quant à lui, avait recouvert la bouche de la brune avec de la glace.

Toutes les personnes présentes à la guilde se demandaient ce qui était en train de se passer et observaient attentivement la scène.

Gray et Erza se relevèrent et traînèrent Cana derrière eux en la tirant par les chevilles. La jeune fille se débattait mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche étant donné que celle-ci était recouverte de glace. Une fois dehors, elle fut lâchée par ses amis et put retrouver sa liberté. Elle aurait pu être énervée, en rage voire même prête à bondir sur eux, mais non. Elle se contenta de se relever et de sourire en coin.

\- Allez quoi, ça ne va pas rester un secret éternellement ! Surtout avec moi...

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dirent Gray et Erza à l'unisson.

Cana soupira. Alors ils avaient décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était alors que quelques minutes plus tôt ils s'ignoraient royalement ?

\- Ça va, c'était juste un baiser !

Gray et Erza se mirent à rougir violemment.

\- Ce n'est pas...

\- Oh mais c'est vrai ! C'était votre premier baiser !

Ils rougirent de plus belle.

\- C'était un accident !

\- Oh, alors maintenant vous vous rappelez de ce qui s'est passé ?

Ils étaient maintenant aussi rouges que des tomates.

\- P-peu importe...

\- Cana, il ne s'est rien passé, tu n'as rien vu et... Erza commença à dire.

\- Venant d'Erza je comprends; c'est sa personnalité. Mais toi Gray, je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi pudique... Elle dit, toujours avec un sourire en coin. À moins que...

\- À moins que rien du tout !

Les deux Erza présentes se demandaient de quoi ils parlaient. En fait, même après toutes ces années, la Erza de vingt ans ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Gray avait agit aussi bizarrement et pourquoi Cana avait été si amusée par ce baiser.

Faith, quant à elle, elle se demandait de quoi ils parlaient depuis le début et avait l'air encore plus énervée que dans l'époque précédente (qui n'était que quelques heures avant ce moment).

\- De quel baiser vous parlez tous les trois ?

Erza rougit comme la version plus jeune d'elle-même.

\- Aucune idée, elle mentit.

Faith grommela et sans demander son avis à Erza elle lui prit la main et appuya sur un bouton de sa montre hologramme. Elles se retrouvèrent devant la guilde, la veille, au moment ou la fête battait son plein. Elles n'eurent pas besoin d'entrer car la Erza de cette époque sortit du bâtiment. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air après s'être battue pour la énième fois avec Mira, cette fois parce que celle-ci s'était moquée d'elle toute la soirée à cause de sa tenue, qui était, pour rappel, une armure.

Elle marcha lentement en se maudissant d'avoir choisi de venir habillée comme ça. Au bout d'un moment, elle se retrouva, une fois encore, sur la berge.

\- Encore ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec cette rivière ?! S'exclama Faith.

Erza (celle de vingt ans) sourit. _'C'est notre endroit à nous, notre point de repère... Quoiqu'on fasse, on s'y retrouvera toujours...'_

La Erza de cette époque s'assit dans l'herbe. Elle admira le ciel et ses étoiles, pour une fois très nombreuses. Elle aimait bien se poser dans l'herbe et rêvasser comme ça, ça lui changeait les idées.

\- Tu fuis Mirajane ?

Erza se retourna et se retrouva face à Gray.

\- Non, mais je commence à croire qu'elle a raison... Je suis désolée de t'avoir mis dans l'embarras...

\- Tu plaisantes ? Je me suis retrouvé à moitié nu avant d'arriver à la guilde **(hors contexte c'est plutôt ambigu...)** ! Je ne sais même pas où j'ai pu mettre mon costume...

Erza émit un petit rire. Léger, mais tout de même, un petit rire amusé.

\- En fait, j'ai toujours rêvé d'aller à un bal... Mais je pensais que je serais ridicule en robe... Et puis mon armure est comme une sorte de carapace, je suis à l'aise dedans. C'est pourquoi j'ai voulu la mettre pour ce soir.

\- Je l'aime bien ton armure... même si je préfère quand tu porte ta jupe sans ce collant bizarre...

Elle le frappa légèrement à l'épaule.

\- Pervers !

Il sourit.

\- Mais je te rappelle que tu étais le premier à me reprocher de porter une armure à la guilde...

\- C'est parce que tu étais toute seule dans ton coin et que tu ne voulais devenir amie avec personne. Il fallait bien que je te reproche quelque chose pour faire mon "Grand Gray", il dit en riant. Mais c'était aussi avant que je ne me rende compte que tu étais incroyablement forte, même si c'est dur à l'admettre... Ton armure est essentielle pour une personne qui brave le danger aussi souvent. Elle est ce qui te définit. Elle te qualifie comme le fait de me déshabiller me qualifie.

Erza rit et se releva pour être à sa hauteur. Gray poursuivit, soudainement sérieux.

\- Ton armure est aussi une partie de toi, ton identité, ton empreinte digitale. Grâce à elle je... On peut savoir quand tu arrives...

Elle haussa les sourcils, pas très sûre d'avoir compris ce qu'il venait de dire. Avait-il vraiment sous-entendu que grâce à son armure il pouvait l'entendre arriver ?

Soudain, elle entendit Cana les appeler. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner et, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle reçut un choc dans le dos. Cana venait de lui sauter dessus par derrière. Le poids de son armure l'entraîna vers l'avant et une seconde après, elle se retrouva allongée sur Gray, ses lèvres sur les siennes (et Cana sur son dos). Les deux amis se mirent à rougir violemment tandis que Cana avait un sourire en coin. Elle les avait aperçus de loin et avait vu là une occasion d'y mettre son grain de sel, ce qui avait marché sans problème.

Faith, dont Erza avait oublié la présence, grogna et la prit par le bras.

\- J'en peux plus ! Je n'arrive pas à trouver la bonne époque donc on va passer au présent.

En moins d'un seconde elles avaient disparu et se retrouvaient à présent devant la guilde. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans le bâtiment, Erza jeta des coups d'œil aux alentours. Les gens commençaient à partir et il ne restait plus que quelques membres de Fairy tail. Erza aperçu Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Wendy et Sharuru quitter Gray qui était toujours au bar.

\- On ne va pas avec la moi de cette époque ? Demanda Erza.

\- Uh-uh, je te rappelle qu'on est dans le présent. La toi de cette époque, c'est toi.

Erza fronça des sourcils mais hocha la tête.

\- Cette fois je dois te montrer ce que les gens pensent vraiment de toi.

Elle fit un signe de tête vers Gray et s'approcha de lui. Erza la suivit et elle put constater que Gray avait le visage sombre. Il commanda un autre verre mais Mirajane secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Gray... je pense que tu as suffisamment bu...

\- On est Noël, ça se fête non ?

\- Je ne pense pas que tu te sois enfilé plus d'une dizaine de verres juste pour fêter Noël... seul.

\- Donne-moi juste un verre, je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier.

Mirajane soupira mais s'exécuta tout de même. Si elle ne le servait pas il trouverait une quelconque façon de se procurer de l'alcool, il était donc préférable qu'il se saoule à la guilde, là où elle pourrait le maîtriser, plutôt que quelque part dans une rue mal famée.

Erza regarda son ami avec tristesse. S'il avait bu plus d'une dizaine de verres, il n'en avait pas l'air. Contrairement à elle, il tenait très bien l'alcool. Mais ce qui rendait Erza triste, ce n'était pas le fait que son ami boive autant, mais le visage qu'il arborait. Il avait l'air de déprimer au plus haut point. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, sauf peut-être quand elle-même allait mal et qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de la réconforter. Elle se demanda ce qui l'avait mit dans cet état mais constata rapidement que Juvia n'était pas dans les parages. Elle se rappela l'avoir croisée quand Faith et elle étaient entrées dans la guilde. D'après ce qu'elle avait vu, Lyon l'avait réquisitionnée pour le reste de la soirée. _Juvia_. Ça ne pouvait être que ça... Ils avaient vécu ensemble pendant six mois. Ils avaient été seuls dans la même maison. Ils avaient mangé seuls, dormi seuls, passé tout leur temps tous les deux, seuls. Gray avait forcément dû finir par admettre son amour pour elle, et la voilà maintenant qui le laissait pour aller avec Lyon...

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Ou tout du moins elle tenta de lui poser la main sur l'épaule car après tout, elle n'était qu'une sorte de fantôme. Néanmoins, Gray eut l'air de sentir quelque chose car il se redressa légèrement pendant un tiers de seconde puis s'affala de nouveau sur le bar.

Ça faisait mal à Erza de le voir ainsi. Elle n'aimait pas quand un de ses amis déprimait, et encore moins quand c'était Gray, mais elle avait également une sorte de pincement au cœur. Elle n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi, mais elle en avait un.

Elle entendit quelque chose approcher, ce qui la fit se retourner. C'était Cana qui rejoignait Gray. La brune s'assit à côté de lui et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Erza s'attendais à ce qu'il dise que c'était à cause de Juvia, mais il ne répondit pas. Cana le regarda d'un air concerné. C'était son ami après tout. Par conséquent, elle insista.

\- Gray... Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? C'est Erza ?

La reine des fées fronça des sourcils. Pourquoi diable demandait-elle ça ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles d'elle ? Il demanda d'un ton bourru.

Oui, Erza aussi voulait bien le savoir.

\- Je t'en prie Gray, je le sais depuis qu'on est gamins ! Tu avais beau le nier, ça se voyait comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure. Et même si vous vous êtes éloignés ces dernières années, c'est comme si tout était redevenu comme avant depuis que Lucy est là.

Gray ne dit rien. Il avait l'air partagé entre l'accord et le désaccord.

Devant son silence, Cana soupira.

\- Mais même si tu arrives à le cacher, même de Mira (ce qui n'est pas rien), ou que tu arrives à te convaincre du contraire, tu ne peux pas me le cacher à moi alors que je vous ai connus tous les deux à cette époque. Je suis même prête à parier que tu viens de te rendre compte que tu n'as jamais cessé de l'aimer...

Erza ne comprenait absolument pas de quoi elle parlait. Bien sûr que Gray n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer. Ils étaient comme une famille ! Elle aussi elle l'aimait, comme tous les autres membres de la guilde d'ailleurs !

Gray se contenta de détourner son regard de Cana, laquelle soupira. Erza pensa qu'elle allait essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez ou dieu sait quoi, comme toujours. C'était sa façon à elle de remonter le moral, en titillant ses amis pour qu'ils retrouvent le sourire d'une manière ou d'une autre (quoique... se faire tirer les vers du nez, ça énerve plus qu'autre chose). Mais à sa grande surprise, elle n'en fit rien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ?

Connaissant Gray, si le ton avec lequel elle avait demandé ça n'avait pas été aussi concerné, aussi inquiet ou souciant, il lui aurait lancé un regard noir. Mais comme pour une fois elle n'avait pas dit ça en soupirant de manière lasse ou d'un ton moqueur, il n'en fit rien. Il la regarda simplement d'un regard plus triste encore que quelques minutes auparavant.

Erza, quant à elle, elle ne comprenait toujours pas de quoi ils parlaient. Elle n'avait rien dit ou fait de spécial, elle avait même montré qu'elle avait vraiment aimé le cadeau que Gray lui avait offert... De plus, le "encore" était de trop. Elle commença alors à s'énerver tandis que Faith souriait de toutes ses dents, visiblement heureuse d'avoir enfin accompli une part de son travail. Si elle n'avait pas été capable de trouver la bonne époque dans le passé, cette fois elle ne s'était pas trompée et avait trouvé la bonne personne dans le présent. Enfin une personne qui se plaignait (ou allait se plaindre) d'Erza. Enfin une personne qui en avait marre de son comportement. Enfin une personne... mais n'était-ce pas cette personne qui avait toujours été là pour elle ? Faith sourit de plus belle. Si en plus d'avoir trouvé une des personnes qui souffrait de la dictature d'Erza, de son égoïsme et de son égocentrisme, il s'agissait de celui qui était toujours à ses côté, ça montrait à quel point elle était un horrible personnage.

Pour en revenir à Gray, il détourna les yeux de son interlocutrice, une fois de plus.

\- Elle sort avec Jellal.

\- Elle l'a dit clairement ?

\- On ne peut plus clairement. Elle a même dit qu'elle avait un rendez-vous avec lui demain.

Cana grimaça.

\- Un rendez-vous... comme... un _rendez-vous_ ?

Le regard de Gray devint de plus en plus triste.

\- Ouais... D'ailleurs elle était folle de joie à l'idée de lui offrir son cadeau...

Cana soupira.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas ça... Tu connais Erza, elle n'a pas la même vision ni la même définition des choses que nous. Elle voulait peut-être dire autre chose.

Gray ricana.

\- J'en doute. Elle avait l'air de parfaitement savoir de quoi elle parlait.

\- Je suis désolée pour toi Gray... Elle ne sait pas ce que ça te fait, elle ne le fait pas volontairement.

Erza aurait aimé savoir ce qui allait se passer ensuite, mais tout s'effaça d'un coup. Faith avait été tellement heureuse d'avoir enfin réussi une partie de son travail qu'elle était pressée de passer à l'époque suivante, à savoir, le futur.

Lorsqu'Erza découvrit pour la énième fois le nouveau décor, elle fut surprise de se retrouver à un enterrement. Mais pas n'importe quel enterrement. Une immense photo d'elle était posée sur un chevalet, devant un cercueil. C'était son propre enterrement. Mais ce qui la choqua le plus fut l'âge des personnes présentes. Toute la guilde était là, plus la plupart des autres guildes de Fiore, mais ils n'étaient pas beaucoup plus âgés qu'à son époque. Ce futur n'était pas un futur si éloigné que ça, mais de seulement cinq ou six années.

Une immense foule se dressait devant son cercueil, incluant un nombre incalculable de fans, d'admirateurs, de personnes reconnaissantes, et bien sûr, tous ses amis. Faith lâcha un flot de jurons en découvrant toutes les personnes présentes.

\- Comment une personne comme toi peut-elle avoir autant de monde à son enterrement ?! Normalement il ne devrait y avoir personne !

Une fois de plus, Erza ne releva pas le "comme toi" et se contenta d'observer ses amis. C'était la deuxième fois de sa vie qu'elle assistait à son propre enterrement. Un chiffre plutôt élevé... Elle repéra rapidement le reste de la team Natsu et remarqua que Gray était celui qui avait le visage le plus sombre. Lucy et Happy étaient en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de leur corps, tandis que Natsu hurlait que la grande Titania ne pouvait pas être morte. Erza ne les avait jamais vu ainsi, même lorsqu'elle divaguait à la tour Paradis. Non seulement ils étaient dévastés, mais ils étaient également couverts de bandages. Elle entendit les murmures de plusieurs de ses camarades, disant que c'était une mission beaucoup trop dangereuse, même pour leur équipe. _'Au moins je suis morte en héros...'_ elle pensa.

Elle n'aimait vraiment pas voir ses amis comme ça. D'abord Gray dans le présent, et maintenant tous ses autres amis... Elle voulait les réconforter, leur dire que tout irait bien, qu'elle serait toujours près d'eux, mais elle n'était qu'un fantôme, elle ne pouvait rien faire...

Elle remarqua alors que le seul à ne pas pleurer était Gray. Certes son visage était le plus sombre et il s'obstinait à regarder le sol, mais il agissait définitivement bizarrement (pour quelqu'un qui venait de perdre un de ses amis les plus proches). Lorsqu'elle était aux portes de la mort à la tour Paradis, elle avait toujours pensé que Natsu crierait comme il le faisait actuellement, mais également que Gray pleurerait simplement, comme pour n'importe quel autre camarade. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il ne ressentirait rien. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à des flots de larmes de sa part, mais au moins une petite émotion, une réaction... Mais non, il continuait de fixer le sol en silence, et avant même que les hommages en l'honneur de la reine des fées ne soient terminés, il se retourna et parti sans rien dire, ce qui intrigua Erza. Elle décida de le suivre, ce que de toute façon Faith avait apparemment l'intention de faire. Elle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux pour que Gray réagisse ainsi. Faith avait peut-être raison, il avait dû se lasser de son comportement et de sa brutalité et une dispute avait dû éclater...

Toujours est-il qu'il se dirigea vers chez lui. Sur le chemin, il jeta un coup d'œil à la rivière mais ne s'y attarda pas. Il ne viendrait plus à cet endroit, plus jamais. Son souvenir le hanterait.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui (pour une fois toujours habillé), il alla dans la cuisine et s'assit à la table, toujours le regard fixé au sol. Et finalement, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il lui en voulait, mais il ne pouvait plus contenir sa tristesse ni sa douleur. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer, ce qui brisa le cœur d'Erza. Elle voulait le rassurer, mais une fois encore, il ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, de façon à remplacer la douleur mentale par la douleur physique. Il serra des poings, et tout d'un coup, il se leva et donna un grand coup de poing dans la table, au point de la briser en deux. Il se rassit ensuite, ne se souciant pas de la table. Erza ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Lorsqu'elles étaient dans le présent avec Faith, elle pensait que Gray ne pouvait pas être plus mal, mais elle se trompait lourdement... Elle le regarda, impuissante. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Le regarder souffrir chaque seconde un peu plus ? Elle allait se tourner vers Faith pour lui demander de changer d'époque quand Gray ouvrit la bouche.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que tu partes aussi rapidement ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te le dire ? Tu es vraiment égoïste Erza... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que tu meurs avant tout le monde ? Avant moi... Tu es censée être là pour nous faire taire Natsu et moi. Tu es censée nous engueuler, être avec nous ! Mais non, il fallait que tu me protèges... Il fallait que tu y laisses la vie !

Il secoua la tête entre deux sanglots.

\- C'est ma faute... Je n'ai jamais été suffisamment fort pour te protéger, contrairement à Jellal... Je n'ai jamais eu assez de courage pour te dire ce que je ressentais, contrairement à lui... Tu n'avais d'yeux que pour lui... et pourtant, ça ne m'a pas empêché de t'aimer... Il eut un semblant de rire. Je dois vraiment être un idiot...

Il se prit le visage entre les mains, les yeux toujours au sol.

\- … Un idiot qui t'a toujours aimé... et qui t'aimera toujours...

Des larmes coulèrent de l'œil gauche d'Erza. Il semblerait que les seules fois où elle pleurait c'était en présence de Gray... Mais cette fois il n'était pas là pour la réconforter puisque c'était elle la source de sa peine.

Faith, quant à elle, observait la scène d'un air anxieux. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et commença à paniquer. _'Oh non... Ne me dites pas que... Oh non ! Ils vont me tuer ! Bien que ce soit impossible puisque je suis déjà un fantôme...'_ Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Erza et remarqua qu'elle pleurait. _'Quoique... Elle me tuerait avant mes boss...'_

\- E-Erza... Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller maintenant...

Titania hocha lentement la tête et lui tendit sa main sans quitter Gray du regard. Quelques secondes plus tard, elles étaient de retour dans sa chambre, à Fairy Hill.

\- Erza... Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose...

L'intéressée en question la regarda, intriguée.

\- Et si je te disais qu'il était possible, voire très probable, que je me sois trompée de personne ?

Erza la fixa sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? Elle demanda, même si elle se doutait de la réponse.

\- Hum... Tu ne serais pas Erza Starlette par hasard ?

Les yeux de la rousse s'écarquillèrent.

\- Ne me dis pas que...

Faith hocha timidement la tête et Erza commença à développer cette aura noire qui la qualifie si bien. Faith s'empressa alors d'ajouter :

\- Mais pour me faire pardonner, je peux te donner une compensation. Je peux te dire où, quand et comment tu vas mourir.

Erza était toujours en colère, mais elle se calma rapidement après quelques secondes de réflexion.

\- Ce n'est rien. En fait, je devrais même te remercier.

Faith était désormais confuse. Pourquoi un tel revirement de situation ?

Erza sourit en voyant son expression perdue.

\- Tu as bel et bien fait ton travail, même si tu t'es trompée de personne.

\- Mais tu es loin d'être égoïste et détestée des autres...

\- Mais tu m'as ouvert les yeux pour autre chose, Erza dit en souriant chaleureusement. Toutefois, je vais refuser ta proposition. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir quand je mourrai parce que si c'est pour protéger mes amis, je n'hésiterai pas à foncer, quitte à y laisser la vie.

\- C'est une sage décision, mais en es-tu sûre ? Ta mort entraînerait celle d'un autre membre de la guilde...

\- Vraiment ? Mais il ne manquait pourtant personne à mon enterrement.

\- Ce n'est pas _pendant_ la mission, mais _après_ ta mort. Une certaine personne foncera encore plus sans réfléchir, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de vivre sans toi. Cette personne n'aura plus rien à perdre parce que ta mort lui enlèvera une partie de son âme. En fait, je crois même qu'il foncera vers le danger parce qu'il se dira qu'il pourra finalement être à tes côtés. S'il ne le pouvait pas dans le monde des vivants, alors il le pourra dans celui des morts.

Erza était quasiment sûre de voir de qui elle parlait, bien qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il ressentait avant ce soir. Aussi accepta-t-elle la proposition de Faith, tout en sachant que ça ne la mettrait pas hors de danger, car si elle pouvait changer le futur, elle pourrait aussi l'écourter, surtout si elle pensait qu'elle pourrait braver le danger à tout va sous prétexte qu'elle ne mourrait pas avant longtemps.

Finalement vint le moment des adieux. Faith laissa Erza en souriant, mais au moment où une lumière semblable à celle qui les avait enveloppées apparut, son sourire s'effaça. Erza était presque sûre qu'elle venait de voir ses supérieurs qui devaient être prêts à déverser leur colère sur elle. Elle resta là, immobile pendant quelque secondes, en train de fixer l'endroit où Faith avait disparu. Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits et sortit en trombe de sa chambre. Dans les couloirs, elle croisa Wendy qui bâillait, visiblement morte de fatigue, accompagnée de Sharuru. Elle les salua d'un rapide hochement de tête tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie du dortoir. Une fois dehors, elle faillit rentrer dans Evergreen qui, à en juger par la façon dont elle était penchée en avant (et accessoirement la substance verdâtre qui sortait de sa bouche), avait apparemment trop bu. Erza l'aida à rentrer dans le dortoir puis fonça vers la guilde. Lorsqu'elle arriva, essoufflée, elle fut surprise de voir qu'il n'y avait plus personne sauf Mira et Lisanna qui rangeaient, ainsi que Macao, Wakaba et Cana qui étaient affalés sur des tables. Elle leur demanda alors où était Gray et les sœurs Strauss lui répondirent qu'il était rentré chez lui trente minutes auparavant.

Erza fonça donc chez Gray avec cet étrange sentiment qu'elle devait se dépêcher (sans doute à cause d'une soudaine poussée d'adrénaline qui lui donnait l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas une minute à perdre). Elle comprit alors pourquoi les héros des films à l'eau de rose ou des livres que Levy lui prêtait finissaient toujours par courir après leur autre moitié. Ce n'était pas à cause du train ou du taxi que la personne qu'ils aimaient devait prendre, ou bien du potentiel rival qui était sur le point de se déclarer, mais bien à cause du temps à passer aux côtés de cette personne en tant que son autre moitié. Elle ne se considérait pas comme LA fille faite pour Gray, mais elle ne voulait pas perdre un instant et lui dire immédiatement ce qu'elle avait compris ce soir. Lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, ce qu'elle avait toujours ressenti. Le temps était une chose précieuse et si elle n'y prêtait pas attention, elle pourrait se retrouver dans une situation où elle regretterait de ne pas avoir eu le temps de faire quelque chose. Et cette chose, en ce moment, c'était dire à son ami d'enfance, celui qui avait toujours été là pour elle, celui qui l'avait toujours soutenue, celui qui l'avait toujours réconfortée, celui qu'elle avait aimé sans même sans rendre compte, ce qu'elle ressentait quand elle était avec lui, et surtout quand elle ne l'était pas. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'un moment comme celui-ci en lisant ses romans (elle s'était toujours imaginé à la place du personnage principal), mais elle n'avait jamais envisagé que cela puisse réellement arriver un jour, et si elle ne voyait pas Gray dès maintenant, elle risquait de se dégonfler plus tard. Or elle voulait qu'il sache ce qu'il représentait pour elle. C'est pourquoi elle pressa le pas.

Sur le chemin, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil vers la rivière, comme à chaque fois qu'elle passait par là. C'est alors qu'elle vit une silhouette debout, immobile, qui regardait l'eau. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et elle fondit vers elle en criant son nom.

\- Gray !

Le jeune homme en question se retourna d'un air las et grommela en la voyant. Il n'avait envie de voir personne, et encore moins celle qui le faisait autant souffrir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle lui sauta au cou et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes !

Il écarquilla des yeux et resta abasourdi pendant toute la durée du baiser. Voyant qu'il ne retournait pas son baiser, Erza recula, toute rouge (même s'il faisait nuit, les rayons de lune éclairaient suffisamment son visage pour le voir), puis s'excusa auprès de Gray. Elle repensa alors à sa conversation avec Cana au bar et réalisa soudainement qu'il devait encore être en colère contre elle. Toutefois, ce fut à son tour d'être surprise lorsqu'il la prit par la taille, la ramena vers lui et lui rendit finalement son baiser. Elle ferma les yeux et oublia tout ce qui l'entourait en une fraction de secondes.

Lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser, Gray la regarda en silence. Venait-il vraiment d'embrasser la grande Titania, la Reine des fées ?

\- Tu n'es pas censée sortir avec Jellal ? Il demanda soudainement en fronçant des sourcils.

Elle lui sourit.

\- Je l'étais, mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est vrai.

Gray eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Ne me dis pas que c'était une idée de Cana, comme un cadeau de Noël ou un truc pour me remonter le moral ?

Il tourna la tête pour éviter son regard et murmura de façon presque inaudible, à tel point qu'Erza n'était pas sûre d'avoir entendu :

\- Si c'est le cas, ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses...

\- Prends-le comme un cadeau de Noël si tu veux...

Le visage de Gray s'assombrit.

\- … Mais dans ce cas, ça voudrait dire que c'est Noël tous les jours, elle dit en souriant.

\- Je croyais que... Je veux dire, tout le monde était persuadé que tu aimais Jellal.

Il fixa Erza dans les yeux et elle maintint son regard.

\- Oui, moi aussi je le croyais.

Elle repensa alors aux paroles de Faith lorqu'elle venait de la rencontrer. _"Tu as aimé Jellal"_ C'était vrai, et elle avait bien dit _"as aimé"._ Faith en savait plus qu'elle ne l'avait dit. Elle savait déjà ce qu'Erza ignorait...

\- Je l'ai aimé quand j'étais plus jeune et je pensais toujours l'aimer, mais je me trompais. Je t'ai toujours vu comme mon meilleur ami, un camarade, un membre de ma famille, un frère... Mais je crois qu'en fait je _voulais_ te considérer comme tel parce que j'avais peur que si tu n'étais aucun d'eux, ça voulais dire que tu n'étais plus à mes côtés. Et puis il y avait Juvia... Je pensais que tu l'aimais... Alors le fait de te considérer comme un simple membre de ma famille était comme une sorte de carapace. Si tu n'étais pas celui que j'aimais, alors je ne risquais pas de souffrir parce que tu étais avec Juvia. Mais il semblerait que cette carapace ne soit pas si efficace...

\- Et comment peux-tu être si sûre que c'est toi que j'aime ?

\- Disons que j'ai reçu l'aide d'un fantôme au visage familier...

Gray fronça des sourcils puis sourit.

\- Dans ce cas, je serai ravi de le rencontrer pour le remercier...

Elle émit un petit rire. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa à nouveau. C'était un baiser rempli de tendresse, doux et passionné à la fois. Un de ses baisers qui terminaient toujours les romans qu'Erza lisait. Un baiser dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Un baiser qui marquait le début d'une histoire dont le futur se retrouvait soudainement changé...

* * *

 **Ça y est ! Ce two-shot est désormais fini ! Carrément inégal au niveau de la répartition, mais bon, l'important c'est le contenu, pas la forme ;)**

 **Je sais, la partie "passé" n'est pas terrible... J'ai beaucoup de mal avec les scènes de ce genre et ai tendance à dériver vers le niais et le cliché... tout comme le monologue de Gray d'ailleurs...**

 **Mais j'espère que ça vous a quand même plu :D**


End file.
